Letter's to Charlie
by AimzzyxBear
Summary: A story in which Bella corresponds with her father, Charlie through letters. Travel her journey with her as she rediscovers her relationship with her father, through many tears, arguments and finally laughter. Rated T to be safe.


**AN:: **So this is my first ever story I've ever posted on here. Feel free to give me feedback and helpful criticism. I have a basic summary of where I want this to go but knowing me it'll probably change. I'll update whenever I can, but I'm aiming for once a week. So yeah, let me know if you like it :) Thank you for reading.

* * *

To my self-absorbed father,

At the moment you're upset, almost damn right furious with me and my so called "cold-heartedness". I wasn't mean; I was merely uninterested in your precious Victoria. I don't think you understand how much I dislike her and everything she stands for. It's not that she's a bad person per say but to me she is evil. She's the wicked witch that has put you under her spell. She dominates your attention and more importantly, your time. How is it fair that she gets to see you nearly every day yet I, your loving daughter only a handful of times per month?

Our relationship used to be strong, now it's a delicate glass slipper that's been shattered and glued back together. To others it appears strong, but I, the wearer of the shoe can feel the cracks and the holes, letting the negativity seep in. You never seem to be interested in doing anything with me; well nothing I'm interested in anyway. I've offered to do the things you like with you but you can never be bothered getting back to me. You complain to my mother about not seeing me often but as my Fairy Godmother in disguise, she reminds you that it's a two way street and you have to do the things I like sometimes.

I was so excited when you asked me to go see _The Hangover Part Three _with you. Finally, something that we both wanted to do that we could enjoy together. I got my hopes up thinking that these cracks might be getting patched up; that we were going to be okay. But you were being sneaky, you had ulterior motives. You failed to mention that your new girlfriend was coming along until the last minute – too late for me to decline and not come off as the bad guy. What little faith I had in you was gone, you were no longer my knight in shining armour but the big bad villain.

I was hurt and angry and all of a sudden this seemed all too familiar. And then I remembered you had done this before with the previous girlfriend. That one hurt the most. I don't know if it was because it was so close to when you and mum had split or the fact that you emotionally blackmailed me. We were going to drive up north for my eldest half-sisters 21st, a big thing for both of us due to our fragile relationship with her. You knew I was nervous, yet you thought this trip would be a _fabulous_ time to introduce me to Sue for the first time. I will admit that it was a little bit petty of me to tell you that I wouldn't go if she did, but who honestly wants to be trapped in a car with their father and his new squeeze for over 8 hours? But then you reacted even more childishly saying you wouldn't go without me and refusing to answer me for the week until I gave in to you.

The trip was horrible, I'm not exaggerating. The whole ride there I was drowning in the awkward conversation and deafening silence. The only way to escape was to put in my headphones and pretend to be in my own little world; a place where I could be happy. The car was moving so slow it might as well of been a horse drawn carriage moving at a snail's pace. I even had time to look out the window and watch a man fill up his car in the time it took for us to pass. Yet it was still better to look at and concentrate on than your goddamn _awful _music and gag-worthy flirting. I don't think I've ever been so glad to come home before.

I tried to put this all behind me in the past where it should be. I tried to focus on being polite and enjoying myself. I _tried_. But you fuelled my anger when you and Victoria spent the whole drive to the theater talking and ignoring me. It was in this moment when I realised that you would never change, so why should I even bother to make an effort when you never do? I couldn't wait to get into the cinema, where it would be dark and I could openly glare at you two. While the characters on screen were doing their crazy antics with the audiences laughing at their stupidity, I sat right beside you and seethed, a few tears escaping and making their getaway down the side of my face.

Will you ever learn that I'm exactly like you? I'm stubborn and I lash out when I'm hurt. I never intended to hurt your Victoria's feelings but I had merely had enough of always coming second best to you. It's not fair, and it _hurts_. Something needs to change. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. It's almost as if I have bitten the poison apple and my thoughts are being infected by my anger and resentment and it's starting to show. I think I know deep, _deep_, down that you love me, but your actions never show this. I don't want to blame you but I've started to lose faith and trust in people and struggle to get close to anyone.

Please, I beg of you, I just want my dad back. The happy man I once knew. I want our happily ever after.

Love your hopeful daughter,

Bella


End file.
